


And the Bells

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Courtly Love, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth, Short One Shot, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You are enough.”





	And the Bells

Souma wasn't certain that she could be worthy enough for anything. Or anyone, for that matter. Not when everyone expected her to be either the dutiful bride or a handmaiden. She could only imagine their bewilderment when she decided to serve the wondrous Empress Amaterasu. Souma was certain that she was more than enough to protect her lady, to protect her smile, to hold onto her when times were dire.

Even when Souma thought she wasn't enough, the deep sorrow threatening to swallow her whole, Amaterasu reached out and took her hands with her own. Her hands lightly caressed and soothed. The Empress's eyes glimmered as she looked down at her hands, the ones holding Souma's.

Souma felt her heart skip a beat upon such a gaze.

Amaterasu leaned in and caught Souma's lips with her own, kissing away any lingering doubts of her honor, her loyalty, and her affection. Her hands moved to her face, softly, gently. The Empress's trace on her skin was sufficient to make Souma's heartbeat surge and ebb.

"Souma…" Amaterasu whispered, her voice tender yet firm. "You are enough."

Souma blinked and let a small smile form on her face, a warmth blooming in her chest. "Thank you, my lady. That means so much to hear it from you." She replied, her voice shaking.

Amaterasu returned her smile, pushing one lock of Souma's hair out of her face. "It's the truth, my dear Souma. You have  _always_  been enough."


End file.
